valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Buildings
The structures in your kingdom provide various bonuses. Although Valkyrie Crusade is a game focused on card collection and battles, maintaining a proper kingdom is one of the keys to success. Most buildings provide passive bonuses, while others require some form of interaction. For new players, knowing which buildings to create first will greatly aid them in the beginning of their career in Valkyrie Crusade as well as offering them long-term benefits for the endgame. Many building upgrades also offer benefits of Quest rewards which can include kingdom experience, resources, jewels, and other items. Constructing or upgrading a building requires both time and a workshop. Players start with two workshops, meaning there can be up to two constructions ongoing at the same time. Additional workshops (up to five total) can be purchased with jewels. If desired, constructions can be rushed at the cost of jewels (the cost varies based on the amount of time remaining). Initially, towns are very limited in space. Unlocking extra space can be done instantly at the cost of resources or jewels if the player meets the level requirement. Upon completion of Celestial Realm area 8-6 in the campaign, a Kingdom Gate may be constructed, providing access to a second kingdom for the benefit of extra space. In the second kingdom, extra space may be unlocked only at the cost of resources and require the use of a workshop. Suggested Building Priorities The following lists show the goals to be completed first (when possible). If a goal cannot be fulfilled or is already completed, move on to the next. #'Building priority:' ##Arena (Lvl 2) ##Castle (Lvl 9), Ward (Lvl 5) ##Stonehenge (Lvl 5) ##Barracks x6 (Lvl 10), Great Temple x3 (Lvl 10) ##Farm, Ether Furnace, Iron Works x14 (Lvl 10) ##Gold Storehouse, Ether Storehouse, Iron Storehouse x7 (Lvl 10), Gem Storehouse x4 (Lvl 7) ##Gem Mine x10 (Lvl 10), Gem Storehouse x8 (Lvl 11) ##Fire Ruins, Ice Tower, Pagan Hall, Shrine of Light x3 (Lvl 10) ##''Other'' #'Building priority (jewels):' ##Work Shop (3rd) ##Magic School (Lvl 1) ##Yggdrasil x3 ##Magic School (Lvl 6) ##Castle (Lvl 10) ##Magic School (Lvl 10) ##Castle (Lvl 11) ##Castle (Lvl 12) ##Work Shop (4th) ##Gem Mine x10 (Lvl 11-12) ##Farm, Ether Furnace, Iron Works x14 (Lvl 11-12) ##Rune Research Lab Additional notes: *Buildings not mentioned above may be constructed at any time when desired. *It is important to gather the resources often enough to prevent the resource generators from maxing out. Resource gathering also provides experience points. *Upon level-up, Vitality and Battles Points are refreshed. *(Recommendation) Avoid spending jewels on finishing constructions, expanding the kingdom, or purchasing resources. * The main point of getting 4 Gem storehouses to level 7 allows you to collect 160,000 gems which will then let you Evolve LR cards. Rebuilding to gain EXP One of the easiest ways to gain Kingdom Level experience is to sell and rebuild buildings that give experience. Some of the best buildings to sell and rebuild are either the Relaxation Pond or the Amusement Area buildings. The main benefit to building the Relaxation Pond is that there is no build time. you can grind 30 per build for only 3000 then sell your builds and start over. The experience you gain is limited only by the amount of tapping you can stand, and the amount of resources you've saved up. If you've leveled enough to build the Market, you can even exchange your other resources to Iron and keep going for a long time. The main benefit of rebuilding the Amusement buildings are the high exp offered per building level, the generally low amount of resources required, and it's more "hand-off" than decoration building. If you rebuild the 2 best Amusement buildings, Fishing Spot and Maison de Maiden, all the way back to level 3, you can gain approximately 5000 every 6 hours for 162,000 of each primary resource (Gold, Ether, and Iron). If you rebuild them at level 1 only, then it will be a little more hands-on, but give about the same amount of experience for only 96,000 of each resource. If you don't mind missing at least one of your Treasure Hunts, sell one and rebuild. The first Treasure Hunt level only cost 1 each of Gold, Ether, and Iron and gives a whopping 1exp with no build time. Level 2 costs 5 /exp, levels 3 and 4 cost 10 /exp and level 5 costs 20 /exp. If you upgrade to level 2 and resell you will get the most experience per gem used and earn 1001exp per rebuild cycle. Main Buildings Buildings that are essential to every kingdom. Castle Heart of the kingdom. Level it up to allow building of more structures. Between 22:00-23:00 in your local time, you can fully restore campaign vitality by tapping the shoe icon that appears above it. This can be done only once a day, and is not available when the castle is upgrading. The shoe icon will disappear at 23:00 in your local time if you didn't tap it. Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 Ward A ward for your second castle. Requires building a 1st Kingdom Gate to access. Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 Resources Buildings that handle your gold, ether, iron, and gem supply. The total storage of resources when all storage structures are max level is shown in the grid below. Farm Produces . Resources generate slowly over time. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 14 Ether Furnace Produces . Resources generate slowly over time. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 14 Iron Works Produces . Resources generate slowly over time. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 14 Gem Mine Produces s. Resources generate slowly over time. Used for Upgrading LR, HLR, and GLR cards, creating/upgrading Custom Skills, and Treasure Hunts. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 10 Gold Storehouse Stores . Raises collection capacity of this resource. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 11 Ether Storehouse Stores . Raises collection capacity of this resource. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 11 Iron Storehouse Stores . Raises collection capacity of this resource. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 11 Gem Storehouse Stores s. Raises collection capacity of this resource. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 8 Airship Dock A special structure that raises the limit of all resources. Airships can be launched too. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 2 Battle Buildings that offer bonuses in battle. Arena Important facility that increases the size of Unit. Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 Fort Important facility that increases the size of Unit. Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 Barracks Raises unit proficiency and increases Cost limit. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 6 Great Temple Increases Campaign Vitality by the power of faith Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 3 Yggdrasil Increases points from the accumulated magic of this spirit tree Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 3 Magic School Increases points and raises archwitch Rate Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Rune Research Lab A facility where Tower Runes are studied. Raises Boss encounter rate. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Saloon Raises warrior's morale and decreases time for duels. Bonus to wait time does not apply to Alliance Battles/Duels. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 3 Fire Ruins Raises ATK and DEF of Elemental maidens from the sacrament of flames. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 3 Ice Tower Raises ATK and DEF of Elemental maidens from ice research. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 3 Shrine of Light Raises ATK and DEF of Elemental maidens from the benefit of light. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 3 Pagan Hall Raises ATK and DEF of Elemental maidens from the festival of darkness. Size: 3x3 Max quantity 3 Misc Other buildings. Alliance Hall The Alliance Hall Gain blessings by leveling up via alliance activities. For information on donating resources to upgrade the Alliance Hall, see Alliance. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Deco Storehouse A facility where you can put and withdraw decorative buildings. Free to use. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Fountain Water fairy protection raises great success probability when performing Upgrade Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 2 Goddess Statue The goddess' blessings increase the probability of obtaining Trophies Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 2 Market Trade resources here. Market prices improve as it levels up. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Parliament Building Reduces amount of resources used when Soldiers Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 3 Resort Hotel A great place to stay on vacation. Periodically collect gold. You can withdraw a certain amount of gold every 24hrs 5-10 times. Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 Stonehenge Strange structure from ancient times. Reduces building time. Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 Work Shop A carpenter's workshop. Increases no. of construction projects. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 5 Awakening Lab Awakening materials can be upgraded and downgraded here. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Requirement: Castle Lvl 9 Treasure Hunt Use s to explore various locations and hunt for rewards. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 4 Amusement Area Play mini-games to earn coins. You can exchange coins for various prizes. Card Room A Card Room. You can play the Pairs game here. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Casino Fishing Spot A good spot for fishing. You can catch all sorts of fish while fishing. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Maison de Maiden Play with your maidens. Shoot through their hearts with practice. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Kingdom Expansions Expansions to increase the space available in your kingdoms. Expand Kingdom Expands the size of your 1st Kingdom. May be purchased with either Jewels or resources. Size: 5x5 Max expansions: 40 Dry Wood Dried wood. Remove and level to build a new building. Remove to increase space available in the 2nd Kingdom. Size: 2x2 Quantity: 30 Crag (Small) A small crag. Remove and level to build a new building. Remove to increase space available in the 2nd Kingdom. Size: 3x3 Quantity: 11 Crag (Large) A large crag. Remove and level to build a new building. Remove to increase space available in the 2nd Kingdom. Size: 4x4 Quantity: 8 Wasteland A wasteland. Remove and level to build a new building. Remove to increase space available in the 2nd Kingdom. Size: 6x6 Quantity: 5 Ruins Ruins of a once proud structure. Remove and level to build a new building. Remove to increase space available in the 2nd Kingdom. Size: 8x8 Quantity: 2 Decorations Decorations are used to improve the looks of your kingdom or to gain experience towards your kingdom level. They do not offer any other benefits. Most building only cost resources, but some premium decoration cost jewels. Resource Decorations Jewel Decorations Category:Mechanics & Gameplay